List of Towns (6th World)
This is a list of towns that have been created in the 6th World of MCPE. It is not complete (you can help complete it by adding more towns to the list). The location of a town is determined by its home plot. The towns are generally listed in order of foundation in their respective categories. Former names are listed in parentheses (), along with the names of mayors in italics when clarification is needed between distinct towns with identical names. Existing towns are in bold. Terrestrial Towns Africa * Omega * Morocco (Gibratar) * Mauritius-Reunion * DaddyTown * FlowerCapital * AfrikaTown * KaapStad * Londrina * CAF * AngolaPortuguesa * Madagascar * Uganda * Rhodesia Antartica * Paradise_Harbo'''r (Antarctic_research) * '''The_Black_Market * Fuhrer_Bunker Asia * Constantinople '''(Tsarigrad, Beograd-na-Bospor) * new_world * '''Samudra_ahara * Thailand * Magnolia * Pyongyang * Korea '(''NotShadoww) * '''Japan * Southern_Japan * Eretz_Yisrael * Antioch * AOG * Caspia * Russia * Londor (conly_ireisel) * Myrack * Nidobha * Beograd-na-Ind * soviet_union * North_Korea * Nineveh Atlantic * Atlantis * Motherbase * USS_IOWA * UnitedNations Australia/Pacific * Bilyana * Zealand * Hawaii * Sofia * DutchEastIndies * New_Northumbria * Albion * Fiji Europe * Etruria (Blepia, Epirus) * Eldia * England * Ireland * Iceland * Portugal ''' * '''Aragon (Valencia) * Elysium * France * Prussia * Caucasia * Nordic_Union (Scotland) * MediterraneanUnion (Sardinia) * Denmark * Lyon * Kiev * Sevastopol * Sweden * Silence (New_Russia', '''Estonia')' * Balearic_Islands * '''New_Ikea' * yugoslav_land * Rome (Aurum, Somolia) * Fort_Crimea * Crete * Midi_de_la_France * Waga_Waga_Paris * Finland * Athens * Beograd * Lone_Rock * Reyvadin North America * Nuuk * Murica * Cahokia * The_Dakota_Territory (Fargo) * Texas * Keviatown (Floriduh) * T1me_town * Jamaica * Puerto_Rico * Pandaville_Republic * Seattle * Alaska * New_York * Halsberg * Guccity * Virginiarolina (Port_Action) * Niagara * Coastlandia * Kastonia * Nebraska * Auric * Shiberia '''(Shibeburg) * '''New_Jersey * Baja * The_Southland * Davistown * Trade * Westsilver * Nebraska * Union_Point * Trump_Tower '(Erebor) * 'The Reach * Sasuke * LasVegas South America * Santiago * Eltary * Inca * New_Wessex * Neo-Inca_State (Quillota', '''Santiago, Neu_Koingsberg) * '''Los_Maricones ' * Bogota * Colajita * Pisac * Antofagasta * Port_Allodar * Buenos_Aires Extra-Terrestrial Towns Pelao * Toto Note to editors: It's important to review the top paragraph on how this page is formatted. When adding newer towns to a list, add them to the bottom of the list. Do not remove towns from the list. If you see a town that no longer exsists, switch Its font from bold, back to the normal font. If you see a town that has a page on this wiki, go ahead and link it! For now, the list goes in order of foundation in each respective category. Therefore it's appreciated if you do not organize this list in any other fashion (e.g. alphabetization), though it might need to be in the future.Category:Sixth Era Category:Town Category:Sixth Era Town Category:Disappeared Towns